The Trials and Tribulations of Percy Jackson
by ForbiddenFandom
Summary: Percy ends up all alone, without a damn clue about where he was, or how he got there. Why does this ALWAYS happen to him? This is the !ORIGINAL VERSION! In other words, I've got another, better version on the way. PC wiped, muse murdered, I'll get to uploading the first chapter when I finally finish the 14th version. yes, I've scrapped 13 version before this. I'll delete this later
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

AN: Please let it be said that this is my very first attempt at a story, and as such won't be very good, but I will try to avoid clichés. I am also looking for a beta, so if you know anyone, just give me comment or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise, nor do I claim to, therefore, I cannot be legally sued for this. Now that is out of the way {stupid lawyers…}, on with this… attempt at a story.

* * *

Perseus "Percy" Jackson was NOT happy, being chased down does that to a person, huh? Of course, Percy hadn't done anything, but he never had the best of luck to begin with. So of course it was just his luck (and a scary amount of coincidences) that lead to him being chased down by the NYPD for the death of sally Blofis-Jackson and Paul Blofis. Now obviously he hadn't done it, but someone did. And that is how he ended up chained to a table being interrogated by a weirdo pirate and D&D fanatic. Yep, Perseus "Percy" Jackson was SO not happy. With this logic in mind, he decided that when life gives you lemons, you turn them into combustible hand-grenades and toss them right back at it. In other words, annoy the hell out of Mr. Fury McOneEye and Mr. Armor 'n' Hammer. "This should be fun" was Percy's only thought before that Fury guy started to talk... well it was more like threaten anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 I get bomb-shelled

AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

 **Zoeshadow** : Thank you, and yeah, that's kind of the point. Also, congratz on being first to review, anyways, send me a PM or something with a suggestion and I'll take a look at incorporating it in.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own avengers. However, (most) of the ideas and concepts are mine. Now, next chapter please!

* * *

Saying that 9/11 was a bad day is rather obvious and an understatement. The same applies to saying that Nick Fury was a nice looking man, or that Thorn omenson, or whatever his name was, is strange. This of course was a given, and you all probably already know this. However, Percy didn't, he was basically in a coma and a war for 8-9 months, and he had no idea what all the buzz with the avengers was about. So, it goes without saying that when 'Ole Fury McFrownyFace and Mr. BushyBrows as Percy calls them walked into the integration room, he was rather surprised.

Percy's View:

Fine, I'll bite. I do have to admit, I was caught pretty off-guard when some guy with one eye came in with another man in armor carrying a hammer, with oh hades, look at those eyebrows… anyways, but I digress. As they came in, I noticed 2 things. 1) One Eye seems pretty angry, and 2) I do don't think I'm going to like what's coming up next. When they sat down at my metal table, I asked the one with one eye "What's up Doc?" One eye replied, in a rather cold tone, "interrogating a terrorist and suspected murderer." Oh… so that's what this is about, not that I had forgotten. Kind of hard to forget being arrested for suspicion of murder, though the terrorism is new. "Really? I'm new to the terrorism though, so props for that, who died by the way?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but to my surprise, he answered "Your mother, one Sally Jackson-Blofis, and your stepfa-." I'm sure he said more, but as soon as he said "Your mother" I had stopped listening, wondering where the hell it all went wrong.

3rd POV:

While Percy was trying to comprehend this life changing fact, fury was studying his expression while thinking "He turned rather pale, he is either rather guilty, or very, very surprised, probably the first, best to keep an eye on him… he must be pretty gifted to be able to pull what he does, maybe some form of super serum. If the Avengers had someone like that… Hmm… that's an interesting idea, I am going to have to think that one over." While Fury was thinking that over, Thor was wondering when he could get some more pop-tarts.

Percy's View:

And ok, were back. After locking my rampant thoughts away, I turned my attention back to one e- ok, I really need to find his name –ye, I noticed that he was scanning my face for emotions, immediately I locked down my expression and gazed back stonily. Then he said something that made my heart clench. "You were missing for 9 months. I want to know where you were, what you were doing, how, why, when, and who."

* * *

Wow, deep. I honestly did not plan this... i'm not planning most of what happens in this story anyways. :D

So, this is the story lay out, an Arc, then 2-5 drabble chapters, then another Arc, and repeat another couple of times. So, just review, give me some suggestions, fav, ect, you get the idea. Hope you enjoyed!

-Nexus


	3. Chapter 3 I get a job offer from hell

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or Avengers. The simpler the better, oh wait, I don't own that either…

Percy's view:

Ah, yes. The war I just fought in, with camp half-blood and the gods. During that final battle between myself and Gaia, she hit me with… I'm not quite sure what it was, but it was powerful enough to cause of the whole of the mythological world to completely forget my very existence. Now, they can't even see me, no matter what I do, which leads me to where I am now. I got picked up just outside of new York by the police, and have been stuck in this room for the past 3 hours, and chained to this chair and table, and you can probably guess that it's been hell with my ADHD, in fact, the highlight of my evening was when the pirate walked in with the dude with a hammer, well… it was until I got told that mom died. Yep, that can put a downer on any day. So, to recap, the mythological world doesn't know I exist, my mom and stepdad as dead, and I'm being interrogated. Yup, fate loves me; it even made a new rule: The Law of The Destroyer; if anything seems to be able to get worse, it will, and if it can't, it still will. Wonderful rule, no? But enough ranting, the pirate seems to be getting impatient with me. "What?" I ask angrily, "look, I got kidnapped then put in a coma for most of the 9 months, then woke up in Greece." I explained trying to calm down. My only response was a raised eyebrow and "You were found in Rome too." Well… schist. Now how do I explain that one? "Uh… that's classified, level alpha. I'm sure you'll understand that I can't say." I shot back with a sarcastic expression, thinking "Hmm… I could really go for some food, maybe a dam hamburger…" At that I snickered lightly. When I finally regained my sanity I noticed that Pirate McOneEye was giving me a slightly unbelieving look, well, I can't really blame him. I'm fairly certain that I'm at least partially insane, so that would explain a lot; After all, Tartarus take a number on a guy, and the loss of everything and everyone is just the icing on the cake, so to speak. Hmm, looks like the pirate is getting impatient, so I decided to give him some mercy. "Sorry, insider joke," I claimed not looking to sorry, "Go on? What do you want?" He gives me an exasperated look, something I'm quite accustomed to. "I have a deal for you. In exchange for your services, you get a pardon, cash, and a place to live. You have 5 minutes to decide." Well, let's see… I DON'T go to jail, I have a job, and a place to live, all stuff I'm flat out broke of… but I didn't tell me what the job was. For all I know, I could be selling my soul out to a Pirate devil and his medieval sidekick. Well… no harm in asking, right? "What's the job" I ask apprehensively, to a reply that confuses me more than it cleared stuff up. "Your job would be to join the avengers."

AN: Dang son! Stuff is getting pretty intense for a second there. Also, I have an idea for a pairing for percy, but I will be having a poll on it next chapter. But, yeah, Gaia we and hit percy with some sort type of curse, and now he can't interact with the mythological world, at ALL. Also, this story is mainly about humor, so please, give me a review or two about how you want percy to annoy the avengers. Cheers!

-Nexus


	4. Chapter 4 Lets make a deal (of death)

A\N: I'm sooo very sorry about this being to so late. Anyways, thanks to reviewers, ect, ect, more can be found below, and also, make sure to review, it helps a lot, i'm thinking about doing a Gravity Falls fic later, and perhaps a UnderTale fic, but i don't know. Also, i'm trying better to do the whole 'break down your paragraphs' thing, but my grammer and sentance structure could use some work.

* * *

The first thing going through Percy's head was 'join the what?'

Of course, he did get out of a coma, go through Tartarus, and end the second war in less than a decade, so to be fair, it's not entirely Percy's fault he didn't know what the Avengers were. Though to be honest, even if he was secretly very smart (It always paid to keep you enemy's underestimating you after all), Percy was rather oblivious.

Now, with the look on Percy's face, fury seemed to realize that Percy had close to no idea what he was talking of, which kind of surprised him, after all, just about everyone knew about the avengers by now with the whole "Aliens in New York" thing that went on about a year ago.

Fury continued, saying "You would undergo training for 6 months, and then you'll spend 6 months as an agent of shield, where you would be assigned missions to undertake and complete. After that, you would then meet the team and work with them should the need arise. As payment, we wipe your record clean, you go to high school (Percy's 16-17 years old, deal with it, Plus, it'll be fun to see what people in high school would think.), we give you a job, place to live, and something to do. So, do we have a deal?" he asked, believing that the boy would just accept the admittedly generous offer right of the bat, so he was surprised and rather angry that Percy would ask, proving him to be smarter than he looked, "What's the catch?"

"Excuse me" was the admittedly surprised reply Fury gave. "I've got something in my gut telling me that there's a catch, so spill, what's in it for you?" While not happy, Fury definitely surprised and just a bit impressed that the Jackson kid had caught on so quickly. "Well, you mean the obvious? We get a obviously well trained agent, and remove a terrorist threat to America. You get the benefits, we get the benefits, and it's a win-win situation." "That was rather blunt" Percy said, raising an eyebrow. "I do blunt best. Subtly has never been an option for me." He replied.

"Ok then… Fine, I'll do it." Percy said sulkily, continuing "Would it be much to ask who exactly I'm working with, and pretend that I've been living under a rock for the past decade or so" In a rather sarcastic voice.

Fury raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "The Avengers is a group of humans, super-humans, and aliens/gods that fight threats against the world. They consist of, ago Clint Barton(Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Tony Stark (Iron Man),Steve Rodgers (Captain America), Bruce Banner (The Hulk), and my associate, Thor Odinson."

Suddenly realizing that he had forgotten about the blonde in armor with that weird hammer, Percy, rather stupidly, asks Thor "Huh, 'Thor Odinson', don't suppose you're actually a Norse god? Wait a minute, of course you are, Wonderful! A whole new pantheon to annoy!" percy finished with a sarcastic grin.

At this point, fury could tell something was off about the teenager, while normally a teenager would be nervous and easy to read, this one was on guard, sarcastic, and didn't seem all that nervous, Which in turn made him suspicious. Besides, this was a good way to spy on him too.

Then what percy said finally registered, "Wait, 'New' pantheon?" fury questioned. "Yeah, I figured with the way my life's been going, someone up there has to hate me," percy deadpanned, "anyways, fine, I'll do it. You got a contract or something?" fury merely raised an eyebrow, replying "Yeah… we don't do contracts, you betray us or do something you shouldn't, and you're going to die."

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time I got death threats" percy thought, out loud saying "… deal."

* * *

A\N | GOOD LORD! The amount of work I've had these past couple of weeks were ridiculous! Anyways, I've comepleted this chapter, and I hope to start work on the next one… sometime in the next month, I've got a lot of working coming up. So, the poll on relationships…. Yeah. Here we go, make sure to leave comments to vote BTW.

Natasha: 0

None: 0

OC: 0 – if this wins, I'll be taking 3 OC and implementing them.

Artemis: 0 – I'm hesitant on this one, because I'm not sure how to do it, but I love this ship, soooo, yeah.

Sorry to you Percabeth shippers, but I 1) Can't write this, and 2) don't really want to. And while I love Pertemis fics, there are nearly enough Pertasha fics, so I'm swinging more that way. But of course, it's all up to the reviewers. This poll with last for 3 chapters. No flaming unless it's CONSTRUCTIVE, and please make sure to review. Also, thanks to all who reviewed, this fic is a trial, a kinda test run for me before I start work on more diverse subjects, and a learning experience, so make sure to help me out with grammar and other stuff like that.

-Nexus, OUT!


	5. Chapter 5 Stake with a side of school

**AN: Near the bottom.**

* * *

If there was a word that could describe just how bored percy was right now, he sure as hell didn't know what it was. Training wasn't really going anywhere, but not because he wasn't doing very well, in fact, it was quite the opposite actually. Percy simply out did all of the other recruits (and some of the trainers too) in just about everything. Percy did have a few iffy spots, mainly consisting of math (algebra), English, and for some reason, history [Now isn't that ironic XD].

Of course, you can't really be too surprised though he had once thought; most demi-gods were trained in this stuff before high school. And now this is where we pick up, the day before he becomes a shield agent 4 months early, not that percy knows that of course. As percy walked into the black-on-chrome office, he notices 3 main things. First, McFury the pirate looked a bit miffed about something, second, there was a strange, yet not too out of place somber mood about the place, and third, he had a feeling that something big was about to go down.

"What's up doc?" percy brazenly asked as he settled down in the S.H.E.I.L.D standard velvet-cushioned metal chair.

"Due to your… accelerated schedule, the council has decided you are being put in the field 4 months early, and will instead of 6, have 10 months of working as a shield agent" his boss spit out reluctantly, pausing slightly at 'accelerated.'

Percy nodded, and then replied "So… let me get this straight. The council wants me in the field, possibly due to an already existing problem, you don't agree, but they don't really care. Did I get that straight, boss?"

One might have thought percy crazy for talking to his boss, never mind the fact that he was nick fury, the way he was. And of course they would be wrong. After dealing with his protégé's sarcastic response for more than a month, the 17 year old had grown on him, not that you would ever hear him admit it aloud.

Nick scowled, and then replied in a condescending tone "No. I happen to agree, trying to train you on things you can already beat our trainers in is a lost cause. I what I'm not happy about is the fact I've been told to give you diplomatic immunity. That, combined with your ability to destroy, makes me worry."

"Wait, I have diplomatic immunity now? YES! Now, who to prank first…" nicks face went from scowling, to grim, and finally settled on slight horror.

"You do know you're going to be on missions almost 24/7, right? There won't be any time for pranks if I get my way," He said hurriedly, added just to be safe "And no, you don't get a jetpack."

"Spoilsport. And who said I even wanted a jetpack anyways, I don't even like the air! I'd prefer a jetski." He said sullenly, before switching to an excited tone, "So boss, what's my first mission."

Nick raised an eyebrow before replying in a neutral tone, "Stake-out of a terrorist in a small town in Afghanistan. The target is a middle-aged Russian with white hair and is 5'9. Your goal is to tail and eliminate him in a way that the innocents won't be harmed. You with be partnered with agent Knight. You have 2 weeks to complete this mission, you'll find the things you need a transport we've provided for you. The transport leaves at 1200 hours tomorrow. Good luck agent Moonlace." And with that percy collected his things and prepared for his first mission as a full shield agent.

* * *

Time skip = 1 week

* * *

"Hey, Knight, how long have you been doing this anyways?" a disembodied voice whispered out of the darkness to his partner in crime… figuratively, of course.

"Eh, just a little less than 3 years. What about you?" There was a second of pause before the voice from before said "a week."

"Ah, cool, cool. Wait, WHAT!"

"SHH! Yeah, just about a week. Apparently I was too advanced in my training, so they sent me out here 4 months early. Why, what's up?"

"… I got sent a trainee. A super trainee. Just how good are you?" was the answer percy ended up with after a couple of seconds of muttering.

"Eh, I've been trained since I was what, 12? Yeah, about 12. Long story short, my dad's sides of the family have been at war with his grandmother's side for along as anyone remembers.

Anyways, I got picked up because his enemy's found where me and my mom, and were closing in. ergo, I trained till I was 16, then fought in a secret war in the shadows.

I ended up in a coma for 8 months before I woke up and had to go back to another war. In fact, World War 2 was caused by a misguided one of ours, Hitler.

He was uncle Hades kid, and because Hades never got much respect, he decided to preform genocide to get us to respect Hades. Long story short, my dad and my two uncles went under oath to never have children again because we were too powerful.

Obviously, my dad broke it, along with both of his brothers. Zeus failed first, twice even, then my dad, then Hades." percy told knight, obviously leaving out the mythology parts.

"What's with the Greek names?" he asked.

"I know right? My Great-grandmothers name was Gaia too. My family is just nuts about Greek mythology. Of course they don't know I exist, soooo, yeah." Percy answered, dragging out the o.

"How do they not remember you?"

"Experimental weaponry, my great-grandmother and a floating Dorito chip of doom. Meh, probably for the best, I wouldn't have lasted much longer. Whelp, nice talk, but we've got incoming at 12'o'clock."

What happened next is never spoken of by both parties, and that's probably for the best.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I have to go where for my undercover mission?" percy's voice cut through the silence that had come after nick's statement.

"You need to go undercover in Haedrin High, to investigate a local drug circle as student Perseus Noyten. You've got 3 months to complete this, good luck agent Moonlace." Nick restated, before hanging up.

"Wait! Huh, high school eh? Whelp, I'm screwed. I'd better get packing then I guess."

* * *

Time skip = 1 week

* * *

"You new here?" percy started as the words reached him over the roar of the other students, turning around he saw the girl who called out to him was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, sea-green eyes and a swimmers build.

"Yeah, you need anything?"

"Not really, just wanted to say hi. Well, that and my friends dared my to talk to you." At this percy raised an eyebrow, and asked confused, "The girls in the cheerleader outfits?"

"Pretty much. So, where are you from? And what grade-level are you anyways? I know none of us have ever seen you before, and we make a point to know everyone." Percy blinked at the rapid fire questions, before replying

"New York. I'm a junior. I'm 17. And isn't that just a bit stalker-ish?" This blonde blush, before raising an eyebrow and replying

"This is high school. We're cheerleaders. That's kind of the way this stuff works. What's your name anyways?" percy laughed and shook his head before replying

"My name is perseus 'Percy' Noyten, please to meet you, blonde. Say, what is your name?"

"Did you just call me blonde? And it's Alice Dansin"

"Yes, I did. You do have blond hair, don't you? Oh, and nice name."

"What? You're not going to make fun of my last name?"

"Not really. To be honest, I've seen worse. One time, when I was in New York, one kid from china had the name 'Kinaugaha Numin'."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, poor kid." There was a comfortable silence between us before she asked

"What classes do you have?"

"Huh, could question, let me check…"

* * *

 **AN:** Welp, i'm back for a while (hopefully.) Anyways, thanks to **Raninbury & Unicornbanksy** for reviewing.

 **Raninbury:** Thanks, and yeah, i know about the virgin thing. But, here's how it goes. I WILL NEVER WRITE SMUT. Not happening, ever. So that's on thing down. You have a point with the orion thing too, but... eh, i dunno, i'll think of some non cliched why to bring em together if that paring works.

 **Unicornbanksy:** Thanks, and that will be taken into the vote.

Now, for the poll, 2 chapters left. Also, new addition :D

Natasha: 1

Artemis: 1

None: 0

OC: 0

Alice: 0

(ps: i will NOT do slash, nothing on slash, i just don't care for it.)

Keep up with the reviewing, it really helps with motivation! Also, i have plans for this, so the school/drug ring arc will probably last a 2-4 more chapters. If you want me to do a oneshot about what happend during the stakeout, lemme know i i'll see what i can do. Give me some review with ideas for this story while y'all at it too. Cheers,

~Nexus


	6. Chap 6 About 80 chance of disaster and

AN: authors note at the bottom, also we've got some important information down there.

Percy was currently fighting off the beasts of hell, In other words, relentless fan-girls. Oh course; let's not get into that just yet. Let's talk about the true demons of hell, homework. Percy was simply swamped. He found drama, art, Latin and science easy, but it was math, history, and English that pulled him down. You see, just because he lost his connection to the mythological world (mostly), that didn't mean a thing about his ADHD or dyslexia, which obviously screwed him over more than he cared to admit.

But there was one good thing about the homework though, it let him get in close and infiltrate the cheerleader ring much faster than what should have been normal, in just about a week. Because percy had trouble with his homework, he was able to have alice help him out with it, thus getting him access to the cheer-leading squad. The problem? He had no idea how to find and take down the drug ring. Right now he was in the middle of Algebra-2 with Mrs. Situo, in his 7 period, in an 8-period day.

"Mrs. Situo, I'm slightly confused with how to do problem number thirty-three on page 54, may I please have some help?" Asked a classmate of Percy's, whose name was vaguely familiar as Akiha Nikcan, an exchange student from Canada, who was noticeably polite to everyone he met. As Mrs. Situo walked over to help, that gave the room a chance to recover from the lecture they had just been put through as the students began to socialize unhindered once more.

"Hey Percy, Xion is having a get together tonight, wanna come?" Came the voice of Alice, cutting through the fog of pained thoughts and facts about algebra. Percy shook his head, before looking at he and replying

"Maybe, I've got some more homework to catch up on though, what category is it, and what should I be aware of?" Referring to the standard ranking for party's used by the 'Popular' kids, based on 1-5, 1 being boring as hell/parents are there, be on the lookout, to 5 being this party will be legendary.

"Two, and it's just one of those average come and dance things. Should still be some fun though, because Xion's parents are out of town for the rest of the week."

'Eh, who knows? It might be fun, maybe, and it would help track down the drug ring,' Percy thought 'and it might help get my mind off all this stress.' "Eh, why not? Sure, what time?" he asked thoughtfully.

"6:30, see if you can bring some cookies maybe?" That was another reason why percy was so popular. He could cook, and he could cook well. Many said they would do practically anything for the stuff he cooked, it didn't even matter that they were always blue, the cookies where just works of perfection.

It help him a lot when he needed some favors as well, and there were rumors of an underground black-market based around his confectionery's. Needless to say, Percy abused his powers over the taste buds constantly to try to track down the drug ring, and he could sense that he was getting close, perhaps a week or two before he found them.

Then, it would just be a matter of retrieving the drugs. Now, one might wonder, why would SHEILD care about a drug ring in the middle of a little-known high school? The fact was, they had developed that drug. It was designed as an anesthetic, for agents in the field; to help keep their mind clear, but have a fast acting, effective pain killer.

However, they found that it often caused paranoia and aggressiveness in its victims, before bringing forth the most primal part of their brain, the animal side. This side effect essentially caused the unfortunate druggy to lose their humanity to their darker, more animalistic side.

They would then spend what time they had left on the drug doing 1, 2 or all of 3 things; First, try to procreate. Second, try to hunt some food to eat. And third, attack others who they felt had invaded their 'Territory; 'Which, in a sub-urban city where they are, was all the time.

The interesting part of this however, was that the animalistic side was different for everyone. Some were rabbits, some were lions and tigers, a few were dogs, and even a few snakes. Of course, the public didn't know about this, they all though it was a strange psychological problem that took a while to show.

The sad thing was, when the druggy left this state, they had 5 hours to get more, or their bodies slowly ripped it's self apart. As such, percy didn't have much to work with, but he was still making progress.

And now, as he was walking to the party at Xion's, he had time to think about things. He wondered why he had gotten so deeply involved in this game that SHEILD played.

The answer was simple; SHEILD could help him find out who killed his parents, even if he had an idea who it was. The other reason was slightly more selfish, he needed something to do. With Gaia wiping his very existence from the Greek world, he needed a reason not to hole up somewhere and wait for Thanatos to find him when it was his time.

Percy had been kind of suicidal after the war, the only thing keeping him back was his mother and step-father, but then they had died, and all the sudden he lost his reason to live. He didn't even have Annabeth, but that's a story for later {I'm not kidding, I'm going to explain this in a chapter or two}. However SHEILD gave him something to fight for, two actually; first, the chance for vengeance on his mother's killer. Second, chances to protect others from a fate like his.

Percy wasn't so happy about join the Avengers, he still hated popularity after all, but he figured it would help him help others more effectively. His name Moonlace came from his past, the flower that calypso had once given him. He had wanted to keep a few links to his past, so he still had his sword-pen Anaklusmos, His shield watch his half-brother Tyson had given him, his camp T-shirts (both of them), and his camp necklace. He didn't keep his necklace or shirts on him, but at his apartment back in New York.

Moonlace was a level 7 agent of SHEILD, where the maximum level was 13, that being Nick Fury. Currently, he was just enjoying being a teenager for once, even if it was just a cover. Percy was hoping for a break on the case, and little did he know it would come soon, in one of the saddest was possible.

Alice Dansin was confused. And worried, but mostly confused. She simple could not figure out Percy Noyten, he confused her. What worried her however was how mature he seemed. In high school, students were meant to be lightly immature, but Percy Jackson was not. He always had his homework done, never seemed to get angry, and had this crafty intelligence in his eyes that just spoke of pain and suffering, beyond what any normal teenager would feel. While normally, this spoke of an abusive or harsh past, she could see none of that in him. Whatever it was, she was determined to figure out Percy Jackson, and heaven help the man who got in her way.

As Percy walked up to the house where the party was supposed to be going down, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise slightly. As always, he trusted his instincts and went on alert, scouting out the area and looking for potential escape routes and enemies.

When Percy entered the rather benign looking house, the assaulting reek of alcohol reached his nostrils, he instinctively scrunched his nose, then the noise hit him. It was like standing a category 1 hurricane, utter chaos. When he managed to regain his bearings, he looked around and found Alice by the refreshments table, and tried to fight his way though. When he had finally reached her, he said "Alice!"

Alice suddenly jerked around, before recognizing him, and replying "Percy! Whatever you do, don't drink to punch, someone spiked it with some hard liquor."

"Ahem, is that not illegal? Eh, not like teenagers actually care about the law. What's up?"

She grimaced, before replying in a disgusted tone "Some _people_ , and I use that term lightly, brought some drugs. I don't know what type they are, but it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. It comes in these clear little plus shaped containers. I guess their some type of designer drug."

Percy though back to what SHIELD had told him that the pills looked like, then he froze and his face went ashen, before biting out, "who had those pills? And who bought them?" If he got to them fast enough, he might be able to save a few of them before the side effects got to them.

As she saw his face, she grew worried, before replying "Why do you seem worried about those pills? Are they very dangerous? What do they do?"

"You know about the people who act like animals, then die? That's the side effect. If I remember correctly, it was a pain killer that went wrong."

Alice's face grew shocked, before he eyes widened more and her face became grim. "It was Tony and his gang, I think Viska and Barry had some too."

'Gods above, this is bad' percy thought, before asking where they went.

"I think they said something about the Haeison Park."

Percy ran out into the street before twirling around and spotting Haeison Park, and taking off like a escaped soul out of Hades.

* * *

AN: Well, hi guys! Yeah, I know, i got this one out fast huh? Well, sorry, but i have some things comng up, so i'm slowing down a bit, but i'm hoping to get 3000 on the next chapter. Any ways, polls are like this.

Natasha-5

Artemis-3

OC-1

None-3

Yeah, now, to answer my reviewers questions.

 **Guests:**

 **Deathlord-92: Thanks. Yeah, I've been working on stamina and details a lot. i could use a lot of help with grammar as well. Don't worry about the beta thing, I'm going to send you a PM with my FF email on it, just so you can unofficially beta. Also, thanks for the compliments!**

 **BoneMeal: Percy isn't "cool" with being forgotten, he just packs it all down, and as for the annabeth thing, yeah, well... that i'll be explained later on.**

Thanks for reading, Leave some reviews, Favorite and Follow if you want to read more, all that stuff. See yall next time i update, Cheers!

-Nexus


	7. Chapter 7 Absolute chance of death

**AN: Well then… heh, um, not much to say actually. Anyways, the real AN is at the bottom of the page, and while I'm on the topic, I have a new fanfiction I'm working on, so… eh. It's a Gravity Falls fanfiction, because I love that series to death, and wanted to try my hand at it. Again, details at the end. Slightly shorter story this time around though, 'bout 600-800 words. Now, let's get on with it!**

Percy learned many lessons from the trials he had endured during his lifetime; Tartarus included, but just because he learned them, didn't mean he had to adjust to them. This was especially true given the fact that he had just jumped into a brawl with 4 linebackers acting like grizzly bears.

Yep, the drug of animalistic doom had taken effect, and nothing could save them now. Thankfully, Percy had managed to prevent the nerds, Viska and Barry Falkwen from taking it themselves, but now he had to deal with these guys.

The problem; Percy didn't want them dead. Now, all he had to do was make sure they got detained long enough to learn where they/the dealer found the drugs, and recover them all, before putting the poor boy's out of their misery.

Percy sighed as he though 'My life is a living hell. Why, oh why, do the fates torture me so?', Before hopping back into the fray, just barely[ha, _bear_ -ly!] managed hit Tony with a sleeper patch, before moving on to his Hench-Bears. He hit one on the next just right, knocking him out, before moving on the next and kicking him in the crotch when he reared up in anger.

Despite being a "bear", a kick to the crotch will hurt no matter what. Then Percy did the smart thing for once; he bound the trio in zip-ties. I know, shocking, who knew Percy even had self-preservation instincts.

That's when he realized the elephant in the room; Viska, Barry, and Alice had seen him. 'Wellllllll… SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!' Percy cursed in his head, dragging out the L, and using some of his favorite replacement words. (If any of you get this reference, yall get a cookie, (::) , :D )

"Eh… I don't really know how to justify this one." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Uh, I had a brother who took these drugs, and this happened to him, well, technically he acted like a hawk, not a bear, but close enough." He lied smoothly, although rambling a little bit at the end.

"Nice fighting, I guess?" Viska (Or was it Barry?) said.

"So, uh, what do we do with them now?" The other twin asked nervously.

"Not sure, I'll probably ask the guys who help with my brother before." Percy replied, before Alice asked

"Will they be alright? They're not going to die, are they?"

Percy's look of regret gave away his answer before he said anything, causing Alice to gasp before getting tears in her eyes. Even if Tony and his gang were bullies, they didn't deserve to die.

"Once they've shifted over to the animal side, it's too late to do a thing about it, other than death. Now, let's call my 'friends' and get somewhere a bit warmer, maybe?"

 **AN: Morbid as hell much? Eh, got quite a bit in before just losing it, so… meh. Anyways, the new fanfiction will be up soon, I've almost the prologue down. The current polls look like this.**

Natasha-5

Artemis-3

OC-1

None-5

 **Anyways, a lot of people seem to want none. I find this might make the story easier, but then again I kind of want to try my hand at a Pertasha, but eh, I go by the vote. I would like people who flame to, politely, shove off. Unless it's constructive, and yes, I'm talking about you TMI, I don't want to hear it (or read it, for that matter). Anyways, I've got a new arc coming up, the next chapter should end this arc off, and also, I decided not to kill off Alice. Review, Fav, And Follow for more, and all that crap. Cheers,**

 **-Nexus**


	8. Quick status update not a new chapter

So uh... been a minute, yeah? I'm legitimately sorry, but I haven't so much as thought about, let alone seen this site for a while now. Long story short, my Laptop crapped out on me so that kinda put a stop to the roll I was on, then I got into the college English course from hell, I got ran over by some asshole, and my friend Ryan get stabbed. I've been working on resurrecting my will to write, but its been slow going. Though to be fair, it does mostly involve writing a mini-story with a 10k chapter minimum, so I should be back to writing a few of my older stories soon. Hopefully. Anyways, short status update over, have a nice day.


End file.
